exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is a powerful Fallen Angel and the Demon Lord of Pride. Story Better Rule in Hell Lucifer was at first a Cherub tasked with overseeing mankind, however, he was jealous of the importance given to Adam Dawne and his partner Eve Dawne. Thus, he plotted with Adam's scorned first wife Lilith and, under the guise of a serpent, tricked Adam into disobeying the orders he was giving, thus provoking the Fall of Man. Lucifer was then cast away as a Fallen Angel afterwards for this actions. Lucifer settled in Inferno and quickly became a Demon Lord, ruling over the sin of Pride. At first, Lilith ruled by his side, but Lucifer came to see her as a threat to Inferno itself and, blaming her for his own fall, cast her out into a forbidden part of Inferno, now ruling alone as the elder Demon Lord. He then expanded Inferno slowly over time, manipulating people, including Goetius. Eventually, Lucifer was sealed away into a Demon Gem by powerful demon hunters. In fact, this was but a feint for him to instead influence Simon Occita and manipulate other hunters into reuniting the Demon Gems, thus freeing him as well as the embodiment of Inferno, Leanor Pandaemonium herself. He then returned to his inner palace. The Second Rebellion However, the supreme rulers of Inferno, Demon Gods, came to change, and with the disinterest of two of them, the last of them, Vlad Nolovic, took complete control of Inferno and turned it into a Soul-seeking bureaucracy. This enraged Lucifer who challenged his authority by rebelling and claiming a powerful spell, the Binding of the Horsemen, raising four Horsemen against Vlad and starting to conquer the Earth. He sought to retrieve powerful Wings who possessed part of his former powers, allying with Titan Promethea. His advance was however halted by the repeated interventions of Candy and Torine. He managed to tempt the former into joining her rank, appealing to her similar views about mankind as well as seducing her, although the latter still resisted him. However, eventually, Torine sided with Lucifer in a reluctant manner in order to return to her sister and oppose Vlad's actions. As Lucifer sent Candy and Torine to retrieve the last Wings who completed him, they were ambushed by Abrahel Nolovic and Candy was deprived of her soul; by the time Lucifer and Torine sought to retrieve it, Vlad had used a powerful spell from the Red Sea Tablets to weaken Lucifer, letting the Four Horsemen spell he cast devour him alive. Torine and Lucifer however disrupted the spell by retrieving Candy's soul which acted as the spell's catalyst, allowing Lucifer to return to his former powers and perform with Promethea a ritual restoring his abilities as a Cherub. By the time he did so, however, his actions however unleashed the accidental release of the Lumioreans on the earth. Rebellion's Aftermath Lucifer was left with the results of said actions, as well as the approach of Adonai who threatened to entirely consume Interra; as the result, he was contacted by angels who sought to enlist him in their ranks. Quite annoyed at first, he eventually gave in, seeking to gain power and influence by doing so. However, there, he discovered a heartbreaking truth: his fall was planned from the beginning for him to serve as a Seraph of Darkness to oppose Adonai. Running away, Lucifer attempted to drown his sorrows and forget, but Torine went by herself to help him with snapping out of his despair, making him return to the glorious commander he claimed to be; Lucifer successfully, with the help of Candy, managed to overpower Spenta Mainyu and protect Paradiso, gaining influence while outmaneuvering his rival Uria. Appearance Lucifer is a beautiful man with bronze skin, intense blue eyes and silky blond hair. He often wears thin white robes that show his body in a prideful manner. Since his return as a Cherub, he possesses two pair of shining white wings. Personality Lucifer - as one could expect of the embodiment of Pride - is extremely arrogant and vain, and considers his own interests and considerations to be above everyone else's. He considers himself pure and looks down upon most humans, treating humanity as an impurity who deserves a new, shining shepherd. In Lucifer's mind, obviously, said shepherd is no one but himself. Lucifer, however, genuinely sees himself as a savior of mankind, a misunderstood hero who seeks to winnow mankind, to slay those who deserve death and redeem the others - he views this as a holy duty, despite not believing in any celestial order except his. His path is paved with good intentions, but would not hesitate to kill in order to accomplish them. Lucifer is however able to feel attachment, especially for his Wings, his Horsemen, and Candy and Torine who are intimately tied to him as additional wings. He is extremely protective of them, although, as it has been said before, Lucifer's good intentions seldom mean good results. Nevertheless, his despair upon learning of his true origins, and his allies' support, caused him to see them with slightly more respect and admiration. Powers * Demon Lord Authority: Lucifer possesses the authority and powers of the most powerful Demon Lord, and commands to legions of Archdemons. * Keen Intellect: Lucifer was regarded as one of the top minds both of Paradiso and Inferno and acts as a guide to other Demons: his schemes have proved to be successful several times. He also possesses an extensive knowledge of spells and ancient languages. * Supernatural Charisma: Lucifer is an expert in temptation, seduction and manipulation, and knows exactly how to appeal to one's desires, and is also an expert in rhetoric, poetry, law and psychology. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Lucifer has shown to be extremely strong, resilient and swift, although he was rarely shown fighting physically. * Supernatural Resilience: Lucifer was able to create an summon Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse for a long period of time without his Mana being depleted, all the while actively conquering the Earth. * Light Manipulation: Lucifer is one of the most powerful Light users, and can use his powers in order to influence angels and demons alike, as well as perform a variety of purification powers and light-based attacks. * Master Thaumaturge: Lucifer is extremely proficient in the art of Thaumaturgy, which uses his native Angel powers and his Demon abilities in order to access the full reality-warping potential of a Thaumaturge. * Angel Powers: Upon recovering his wings, Lucifer obtained all the powers of a Cherub, granting him terrifying abilities to complete his previous Demonic powers. Still, they are said to be able to increase with Candy and Torine's powers. This is later explained by the fact that the pair represents his last two "wings", whose union with him would grant power worthy of a Seraph. * Artifact Use: Lucifer is attuned to several Artifacts including the powerful Lance of Lug, the spear of a fallen Light Deity. Storylines * Also Sprach features Lucifer manipulating Goetius. * Chronicles of the Damned features Lucifer planning behind the scenes. * Lucifer Rising shows Lucifer's second rebellion. * Lucifer Rising II shows the aftermath of it. Trivia * Lucifer is the name given to a powerful fallen Angel in the bible; alternatively, it may be the name given to a powerful king of Babylon. It has since become an icon in pop culture and a name synonymous with the devil ; due to its holy meaning of "Lightbringer", it is often a symbol of pride and arrogance. * His theme song, as chosen by its creator, is Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold. * He enjoys hard rock music on a personal level and at first assumed the guise of a singer to introduce himself to the masses. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Mazdayana Category:Inferno Category:Paradiso Category:Angel